Through The Years
by dreambigwriteoutloud
Summary: Through the years, from day one, it was meant to be. Things change, time goes on, but one thing never leaves. Eddie and Ben live two completely different lives, and yet they're always connected, always compared. Same thing goes for the Williamson sisters. One day, the world will know why they were meant to be different. Through the years, time tells all.
1. Chapter 1

Shouting could be heard from the Miller household miles down the road as a frustrated mother tried to round up a wild child who would not sit still or behave for the life of him. Meanwhile, another young tyke sat on the couch of the woman's home, staying politely in his designated spot, drinking a juice box and watching the chase play out. "Just put it on!" the mother insisted. "You have to look nice!" The child ran through the kitchen, knocking things off shelves, bumping into the piles and piles of boxes that were lying around, -in the process of a move- doing everything he possibly could to get his mother away from him with that ridiculous outfit.

"I don't wanna!" he protested. Trapping the boy in the corner, his mother was finally able to snatch him up.

"You have to put it on. I don't care if you want to, you're going to put it on. It's only for the ceremony, and when we get back you can take it right off." The boy pouted still, not budging. Sighing, his mother tried a new approach. "If you put it on, I'll let you spike your hair." All it took were those few words.

"Fine..." the youngling finally agreed. Bringing him back into his room to get him dressed, Ms Miller turned to the other boy.

"You be good," she told him, "but you always are, so it shouldn't be a problem." The boy on the couch smiled, sipping what was left of his juice. In a few minutes time she returned with a very handsome lad in his suit and spiked blonde hair. She grabbed both of their hands after putting her coat on and left with them, locking the door behind her. Heading to her car, the young woman opened it up and let the boys climb inside to their respective car seats, getting into the car herself. "Are you boys ready?" she asked the both of them, smiling excitedly as she put the car into reverse.

"Yeah!" the older boy exclaimed.

"No..." the blonde pouted. His mother frowned.

"Well be excited, young man. It's not every day a young man graduates kindergarten." He could have cared less. A ten minute drive later, the three of them were getting out of the car and heading inside to take their seats. A woman met them inside with a big smile.

"Mummy!" the older boy exclaimed, running to his mother, who picked him up and gave him a big hug and kiss. The four of them made their way into the auditorium to sit down, the women making idle chit-chat as the other parents entered in as well. To neither of their surprise, Eric didn't show. They were by no means expecting him to either. It was just like any regular day.

"Excuse me," a voice came from the microphone. "Hello everyone! Good afternoon, and welcome to our kindergarten graduation! At this time could we have all our little graduates come up on stage please, to start the ceremony." The two boys raced up there, eager to graduate already. When they got to the top of the stairs, the older boy had seemed to be staring at someone. The blonde tried to get a look at who he was staring at, but wasn't able to see. Their principal started to call the names of the graduates anyhow, which distracted him. They waited for a bit for either of them to be called, since they had to go in alphabetical order.

"Oliver Melwood," she called. He went up, got his "diploma", said a little thank you speech like you were supposed to, and walked back in line. "Eddie Miller." The little blonde boy stepped forward. Most kids said thank you to their teachers and parents, but when Eddie stepped forward to receive his diploma, all he could think of to thank was his mother. "Thank you to my mother, for being twice the parent anyone could ever be." To anyone random, this would just be a cute way of saying he appreciates all that his mother does because women do a lot to raise children, but to Eddie, and his mother, it was meant to say thanks for being a dad, too.

He got back in line, waited while they called more names, and sighed. "Benjamin Reed." Ben stepped forward, all posh and happy looking, accepting his diploma and giving a rather long speech for what was meant to be five seconds or so, and returned. Eddie gave him a look, but Ben did not engage. A few more people were called and Eddie was finally able to learn who Ben had been staring at. "Piper Williamson." A girl walked up to the podium to get her diploma, did a little curtsy, gave her speech and went back to her spot as the applause from the parents came, her being the last name called. Ben was staring at her still, smiling.

"I'm gonna marry her one day," he said confidently. Eddie snickered.

"Yeah, and I'll be The Queen of England." Ben whipped around, anger on his face.

"You could never be The Queen of England," he nagged. Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Well duh, I'm a boy, and American."

"No," Ben started. "You're just too ugly." And with that, Ben left the stage, returning to his mum. Jaw dropped, Eddie ran to his mother to complain, but of course she wouldn't let him explain.

"But really, mom!" he whined.

"It's okay, sweetie, it's fine. Time to go home." Eddie frowned, following his mother back to the car. He never did like Ben, even if the boy was his half-brother. Eric obviously loved him more anyways, considering he payed for Ben's mum's house, and he practically gets spoiled. Eddie on the other hand, his mother had to work down to her bones to pay for the house they had now, and the only reason they stayed in England for so long was because his mother's job was here. Well, it was, until she got a job back in America. They would be moving within the next few days into a house down there with Eddie's mother's boyfriend, whom Eddie has taken a liking to as a father figure. His mother met him a few months ago when he came to England for a business trip, so they hand't been together for too long, but it was already looking ten times better for them. Eddie wasn't going to miss England. He much rather favored the idea of going back to America. Only a few more days.

* * *

"Eddie!" his mother called from the kitchen, putting a plate on the table for him. Eddie came rushing in, sitting down at the table, and started to eat his breakfast. "Eat up, babe, we're leaving soon." Eddie was already doing so, savoring every bite. His mother smiled, eating her own breakfast when her cellphone rang. Quickly, she swallowed her food, and answered it. "Hello?" It was her boyfriend.

"Good morning," he said with a laugh over the phone. She smiled.

"Hi. We're getting ready to leave, in fact we should be out the door soon."

"Are you nervous?" She shook her head, although he couldn't see her, taking another bite of her breakfast.

"I don't think so. I've been on planes before, but it's Eddie I'm a bit worried about." The preoccupied six year old was too busy shoveling pancakes into his mouth to hear his name mentioned. His mother finished her breakfast and started washing the dishes. "But he should be fine. I just want to get there already," she confessed. The man on the other end laughed.

"And I want you to be here already. Well, I don't want to keep you, so I'll see you when you get to the airport back here, alright?"

"Alright. Love you. Bye."

"Love you too. Bye." Eddie finished his food and brought his plate over to the sink where his mom took it to wash.

"Go wash up real fast, and then we're leaving." He nodded, running to the bathroom to wash the leftover breakfast off of his face. When he returned, his mother handed him his coat and pulled hers on. Just light coats, but it was a bit rainy today. Having already packed the car last night, she scooped Eddie up -as he was still small enough to be carried- and brought him out, locking the door knowing that someone would be by to examine it or what have you. She fastened him into his seat and hopped in, pulling out of the house for the last time.

"Goodbye, house," Eddie said, waving to it through the glass. He was actually excited to leave, but sort of sad to leave the house specifically. It was the only house he'd really known, after all. But, at the same time, him and his mother were both ready for change.


	2. Chapter 2

It was around 3:00 in the afternoon when they arrived in New Jersey. Getting off of the plane was troubling, but once they were off, Eddie and his mother went to find his mothers boyfriend Peter, who was waiting patiently in the lobby with a smile on his face, catching a glimpse of the woman's gorgeous blonde hair. When they were close enough, he got up to help them with the giant amount of bags that they had, and that wasn't even all of them. The woman had asked another gentlemen if he could help her just bring the bags to where Peter was, and he agreed politely. He trailed behind her with the rest of the bags that she had brought and she payed him five dollars for his assistance. "Well hello, stranger," Peter said sarcastically, a smile playing on his face. She sighed, dropping the bags.

"Reunited and it feels so good," she flirted, kissing him quickly on the lips. Eddie made a face at the two. Peter looked at Eddie with a chuckle.

"Hey big guy, look at you. You've gotten bigger, but I bet you still can't take me down." Smirking at the challenge, the little boy, taking a running start, charged at the man, jumping on him. Peter, pretending to be hurt, cried out in false agony. "Argh! Oh no, you got me!" Satisfied, the boy laughed, still having that cocky little smirk. Laughing, Peter put Eddie back on the floor and looked at all of the bags. "I don't even know if this will all fit in my car," he sighed. "Well, we'll see when we get there."

Wanting to prove that he was a tough guy, Eddie insisted that he take his bags. One of which was a backpack, one a duffle bag, and the other, a rolling tote. He slung the backpack on and grabbed the other two bags, surprisingly able to handle it. His mother offered to help but he refused. They had too many bags themselves, and little did the boy know, some of those were his also. Eddie's mother ended up taking about three bags, and Peter took probably four. When you move to a different country, you're bound to have a lot of baggage. There would have been more had they not shipped some of the stuff to the house ahead of time. Making their way to Peter's car, the three of them trudged along the seemingly endless journey until the reached their destination. Shoving everything in, they were surprisingly able to fit it all, and got in the much bigger car than his mother had had. The car stayed behind in England unfortunately, but it was going to be sold so that his mother could buy a new one.

The drive from their airport to the new house seemed to take forever. Although, Eddie managed to pass the time by playing the alphabet game in the car, where you had to find every letter of the alphabet in order on signs, or car licensees, or anything like that, and you couldn't use the same thing twice. He played it a lot with his mother, but it could be played on your own. The next thing he knew, they were pulling into the driveway of a house twice the size as the one back in England. His jaw dropped slightly and that dropped jaw soon turned into a smile. "We're actually gonna live here?" Eddie exclaimed excitedly. Peter chuckled.

"Yep, and wait til you see your room, bud." Not able to wait, the anxious boy sprinted out of the car and over to the doorway, making a beeline for the house. Peter unlocked it for him before smiling and calling to Eddie's mom. "Hey Nat, pop the trunk for me will ya?" She did so and he thanked her, grabbing some bags out of the car and lugging them inside. Natalie helped as well, grabbing as many as she could. Eddie stood in the middle of the living room, gawking in awe at how large the house seemed on the inside compared to the outside. Putting the bags down, Peter went over to him, crouching to his level. "What do you think, bud? Will it do?"

"This place is like a palace!" his imagination over exaggerated a bit. Peter ruffled the boy's blonde hair.

"I'll be right back and then I'll show you your room, okay?" Eddie nodded, jumping onto the couch in the mean time. Peter finished helping Natalie with the bags and came back as he promised Eddie, showing him his room. The bedrooms where upstairs. His mother and Peter's was to the left of the staircase going up, and his was a little off to the right. Not knowing what was behind the door was killing him. Peter opened it slowly as Eddie tried to peek around him. If his jaw had dropped earlier, this time it may as well have fallen off. His room was huge, with a full size bed, desk, his own computer, a few plants for decoration, shelves to put personal belongings, a dresser, TV, and a decently big closet. The walls were blue with white trim at the bottom, and there was a fan on the ceiling in the middle of the roughly square shaped room.

"I love it!" Eddie shouted, running and jumping on his bed as any kid would do, to test it out. Peter was happy that Eddie liked his new room. He even went over and sat on the bed with him, which was a mistake on his part, because Eddie seized the opportunity to pounce on him.

"Oof!" Peter gasped. "You're getting tougher, little guy." Eddie, proud of himself, smirked.

"I want to do sports when I get old enough. I think I'd be good at it." The man chuckled, getting up on his feet.

"You'd be real good at it," he encouraged. Peter waved to Eddie, leaving him to his room, and found Natalie in the living room on the couch. He sat beside her, throwing an arm around her. She smiled at him, and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Tired?" he asked, smiling. She mumbled a yes answer, picking her head back up.

"It's been a long week, trying to get down here."

"I can imagine. Why don't you rest then?" She sighed thankfully, kissing Peter on the cheek before going upstairs to their room to lay down and hopefully sleep. Peter looked around at all the stuff that the two had brought, smiling slightly. He was more than glad to have them down here living with them. The love he had for not only Natalie but Eddie as well was stronger than anything he's ever felt. This could be a new beginning for all of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Months passed and Eddie had been enrolled in elementary school, which was a bummer for him since he was getting accustomed to not having to go to school every day. It was around 1 in the afternoon now for him, on a Saturday. He sat in his room on his bed playing with some of his toys when his mother came in, knocking on the door frame. Eddie looked up at her and smiled. "Hey kiddo," she greeted, joining him and sitting down on the bed. "Someone wants to video message with you," she told him excitedly. Confused but excited, Eddie was interested.

"Who?" he asked curiously. His mother only smiled, walking over to the computer and turning it on. Eddie followed her of course, climbing onto the chair beside the one she was in. She pulled up a screen and in a matter of seconds, Ben's face was on the computer. Eddie's eyes widened in a state of fear and anger at the same time. He thought moving back to America would solve the whole being around Ben thing, but clearly not.

"Hi Natalie," Ben said with a smile and innocent wave. Eddie had not yet shown his face. Natalie smiled, waving back.

"Hi Ben." Looking over at her son, she urged him to scoot over and talk to Ben. He hesitated until she forcibly pulled him into view. "You two talk like nice boys now. Have fun," she said, blowing a kiss to both of them before leaving. It wasn't until she left that Ben looked back at Eddie.

"Hello, Eddie," Ben said devilishly. Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Hello... Ben." Eddie looked at the floor. Ben pretended to look concerned.

"What's the matter, Eddie? You're looking particularly... down, today." The british boy laughed at his own joke. "How's America treating you? I'm sure it's amazing." Looking back up, Eddie sighed. He only had to deal with this dope for another hour max hopefully since Ben had his stupid private tutoring lessons at night and the time difference there would have an effect on that.

"It'a great, actually. We have a really big house, and it's lots of fun. I have a lot of friends, too." Ben laughed under his breath.

"Well isn't that a first?" Eddie glared at him. "Have you already forgotten about me, then?"

"Have you already forgotten about that girl, then?" the young blonde came back. Ben had to hand it to him; it was good, for Eddie.

"No, actually. And in case you wanted to know, England doesn't miss you either." Eddie rolled his eyes. The two boys fought back and forth between little conversation until Ben's mother Grace came to tell him it was time to go. Ben said ok and turned back to the camera. "See you around, Eddie," he said, somewhat decently. Eddie merely waved before the connection was lost. Thankful that he didn't have to talk to Ben anymore, Eddie ran back to what he had previously been doing on his bed. A few hours passed of Eddie just having fun until Natalie returned.

"Hey bud," she greeted again. "We're going out to eat tonight, so I want you to take a bath, okay?" Eddie sighed rather loudly, frowning. "Please? I'll let you order dessert tonight if you do." Once more, a simple subtle bribe was all it took to get him to do what you please. Eddie headed into the bathroom to get a towel, wash cloth, and an arrangement of bath toys he still used, while his mom ran the water for him and added bubble-bath. Once the bath was all set, Natalie went to her room to get dressed and ready while Eddie undressed and hoped into the tub of soothing warm water, throwing a few of the toys in. The water felt nice, and the bubbles tickled as they foamed around his skin. Using the wash cloth he had grabbed, he quickly scrubbed himself down and even washed his hair, having time left over to play in the bath.

A simple knock on the door after a good time passed indicated that his tub time had come to an end. Eddie stood, rinsing the soap off of his body before draining the tub and wrapping himself in the towel he had grabbed, scurrying back to his room to get dressed. "Put on something kind of nice!" his mother shouted as he ran by. Kind of nice. So not formal, but not casual/sloppy. Eddie selected a suitable outfit and dressed himself, towel drying his wet hair to the best of his abilities and brushing it out. He may have only been six, but he had learned how to take care of himself.

Once he was ready, Eddie marched out of his room and downstairs to where Peter and his mother were waiting. She handed him his coat and he slipped it on, smiling at the two. "Ready to go?" she asked, getting nods from both boys. Laughing, the three fled to the car, locking the house up and headed to a nice restaurant just fifteen minutes away.

Inside, the three of them sat at a booth, Eddie sitting with his mother on one side, Peter on the other. As they waited for the waitress to come back with their drinks, -having already put the order in as well- Natalie excused herself to use the ladies room. Once she was out of hearing range, Peter leaned across the table to Eddie, whispering. "Hey kiddo," he started. "I have a very important question for you. Now I love you and your mother very much," he stated.

"We love you too," Eddie replied. Peter smiled.

"Can I ask your mom to marry me?" Eddie looked a little shocked, to be honest.

"You got a ring?" the boy questioned, with a bit of sass. Peter showed him the ring and Eddie's eyebrows rose. "That's a good ring. You can marry mom."

"If she says yes," Peter said nervously out loud. "I'll ask her during desert." The small blonde nodded in agreement. He was excited for his mother because he could tell that she loved Peter, and quite frankly, so did Eddie himself. The waitress came back with the drinks before Natalie came back, which was good. Peter caught her on her way to leave, quickly explaining the proposal plan, and asked her if she would help. She seemed more than thrilled, and explained to just slip the box into her hand when they order desert and she'd take care of the rest. Just in time, too. Natalie was back at the table just as the waitress was leaving. She smiled across the table at Peter before proceeding to help Eddie with his kids menu crossword.

The dinner that followed was astonishing. Everything was perfection, if such a thing existed. The waitress came back and asked if they wanted to order desserts. Surprisingly, they all did. Under the table, Peter slipped her the box as she turned to deliver the order, that didn't take long to put in. Eddie had just ordered a sundae, Peter, a cannoli, and Natalie, a piece of a double chocolate fudge cake. When everything came out, it looked unbelievable. Natalie took a bite of her cake, savoring it. Another bite revealed a piece of paper inside. Very much confused, Natalie pulled the paper out of her bite and read it.

"Look around and you're sure to find the following: Something old, something new, something borrowed... My gosh this sounds like a wedding's going on." She kept reading. "Something blue. This man wants to spend the rest of his life with you..." As she continued to read the last bit her voice fades, jaw drops, and a few tears even come down her face. Turning the plate, the gorgeous ring is revealed. Peter took her hands and popped the question officially.

"Natalie, will you marry me?" In the background, Eddie was chanting "say yes" under his breath. Natalie nodded, not able to speak at the moment, getting up and hugging him tightly. A few tables around them who had seen it all go down clapped for them. Natalie was speechless still as Peter put the ring on her finger. It truly was beautiful. She admired it, sitting back down to wipe her tears and laughed slightly. Turning to see Eddie smiling at her, she hugged him too.

"I love my boys," she mumbled, squeezing her son tightly in affection. Most of that night just felt so unreal; but the good kind of unreal. Especially considering before she met Peter, Natalie had wondered if she would ever find someone again. Maybe there are such things as happily ever afters. Just just have to be patient.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, it was about a year after the engagement and after all that time of preparing and waiting, the big day was here. Eddie was in his room getting dressed after breakfast while Natalie and Peter made last minute confirmations and adjustments. The doorbell rang as Eddie had just taken off his shirt. His mother called from her room, asking him to get the door. Sighing, Eddie made his way downstairs, not bothering to put on a new shirt, and opened the door. "Eddie!" A too familiar face screamed out. Eddie's jaw dropped and eyes widened in terror at the realization that Ben was standing in his doorway. The young blonde may have slammed the door on his face if Grace wasn't behind the door as well. She smiled at Eddie.

"Hello, Eddie. Is your mum home?" Eddie, still freaked out, backed away from the door slightly. "Mom!" he yelled. His mother ran downstairs, smiling in excitement when she saw her good friend at the door. Eddie never did understand the weird connection between his mother and Grace. They were essentially played by the same man, but yet they somehow became the best of friends. As the two women bonded in the doorway, Ben slipped between the two of them and smirked at Eddie.

"Did you miss me?" he teased. Looking Eddie up and down, Ben laughed. "Nice attire." Eddie rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"Why are you here, Ben?" Ben actually looked surprised this time.

"Didn't your mum tell you? We're going to be in the wedding. She asked us." The news was unbearable to hear.

"Mom!" Eddie screeched in disbelief. His mother turned to his call. "You didn't tell me Ben and Grace were gonna be in the wedding!" he shouted rather concerned.

"Eddie honey it's not that big of a deal. I asked Grace to be my maid of honor, and you and Ben are going to be co-ring bearers. Isn't that exciting?" Eddie still had a look of confused fear on his face.

"You're mum's very busy with the wedding, so I'm helping her out. Run along now you two, stay upstairs until it's time to go. And Eddie, for God's sake, love, put on a shirt." Sighing, Eddie made his way to his room, Ben trailing behind.

"I bet your rooms very nice, Eddie. I've always wondered about it." Eddie pushed the door opened to his room. Ben was impressed. "And it looks like I was right." The two boys wasted no time jumping around on Eddie's bed for a few minutes.

"So, what do you want to do?" Eddie asked, bouncing off of his bed to retrieve a shirt that he sloppily pulled over his head. Ben shrugged.

"I dunno. Have you got any games?" Smirking, Eddie went to his closet, opening it and revealing his collection. Ben's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Right then."

Hours passed until Grace came to collect the boys and take a taxi to the wedding. Natalie and Peter had gone early to get dressed and make sure everything was perfect. Now it was time to bring the boys there to get dressed and for Grace to get dressed herself. "Come on, the two of you. The taxi's here." Eddie and Ben quickly put away what they had been playing with and followed Grace to the taxi. The ride there, the boys remained quiet. Eddie stared out the window trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach as the pressure of the big day started to set in his mind. He and Ben would be bringing up the rings to Eddie's mother and soon to be step-father. Eddie already knew that he was going to be in charge of bringing out the ring meant for his mother's hand, and Ben would be bringing Peter's. They were beautiful rings, really. Natalie hadn't asked for anything special, but Peter insisted.

When the taxi arrived at the correct destination, the three of them got out and headed inside where the place was decorated in a beautiful fashion. The tables were all promptly set, there were elegant wall and seat decorations, beautiful flowers and lighting, and lots of food. Eddie eyed the buffet first thing. Grace rolled her eyes and laughed. "There's got to be a wedding before a buffet," she reminded a saddened Eddie. "You boys go over to Peter. He'll help the both of you get dressed. The boys did as they were told while Grace went to go find Natalie, who was slipping into her wedding gown. Guests were now starting to arrive. "Grace, you look lovely, dear! Absolutely gorgeous!" Grace grabbed her dress from the rack and changed into it quickly.

"Thanks. I'm just really nervous. First marriage, and all." With a final zip of the dress, she was ready. Well, sort of.

"Oh, relax hun, everything is going to be fine." Natalie sighed, grabbing her bouquet and peeking out at the crowd.

"God, I hope so."

The next thing she new, the music was playing and she was walking down the aisle with the train of her dress following behind and a huge smile plastered onto her face. Her parents were in the audience, cheering her on. When she came to the arch where Peter was standing, all of her nervousness seemed to vanish. They said their vows and Eddie and Ben brought forth the rings. Within an exchange later, they were sealing the marriage with a kiss as everyone cheered. This, was the start of a new beginning.

* * *

A week passed by, Grace and Ben returned to England, Natalie and Peter finished their honeymoon. Eddie had just gotten home from school when his parents called him into the living room. "Come sit down," his mother said, patting the seat between the two adults. Eddie sat.

"What's up?" Peter and Natalie exchanged a look before Natalie explained.

"Okay. We were going to tell you this a while ago," she started.

"But with all the wedding plans, it slipped our mind."

"I'm having another baby," his mom finally announced. Eddie was shocked, but actually really excited.

"Really?" Natalie smiled ecclesiastically. She was already between two and three months pregnant, which was exciting, considering this was her second child. Eddie was excited too, because he was going to have another sibling. Maybe this one he'd like a bit more.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in England, a house with two young girls and two hard working parents was being torn down by yelling, and arguing. "Patricia Nicole Williamson! This is the third school you've gotten in trouble with and I will not stand for this any more!"

"It's not my fault, mum! She started it! They always start it!" the little red haired girl protested. Her mother was not buying the excuses her daughter gave.

"There's no excuse for this kind of behavior!" her father chipped in.

"You're a lady, and it's about time you've started acting like one! I've reached my final straw with you, young lady. You're getting sent off to boarding school until you can learn to behave yourself."

"No, mummy! I don't want to go to boarding school! I want to go to my old school! Mummy no!" The girl was screaming, crying, and refusing to go anywhere. Her father was ready to blow.

"Patricia! Be quiet! You're going to boarding school and there's nothing you can do about it! If you were more like Piper, this wouldn't have ever happened! If you were more like Piper..." Patricia toned out his words. She didn't need another rant about how her sister was so perfect and how she was anything but. She didn't need to feel unwanted, unloved. She needed to be back at her old school. She needed her old friends. She needed to escape. The tantrum escalated as Patricia fled to her room, slamming the door and locking it, throwing herself onto her bed and sobbing into it. Her sheets may have been soaked, but she didn't care.

Why was it so hard, for her to just be nice? Why couldn't she just get along with people and be like her perfect sister? Why was it so hard for her to love something, or someone? These were questions she had been asking herself her entire life. Though through all the years of asking herself those questions, what she should have asked, was why was it so hard for anyone else to love her. Was it too much to ask, that her parents love her as much as they loved their precious Piper? Was it too much to ask, for her parents to try to understand her for her, and not who they want her to be? Was it too much to ask for her parents to look at her, and not turn away because they only saw the bad in her? Apparently the answer to all of those was yes, and maybe that's why, she found it difficult to just be nice; to get along with people and be like her perfect sister; to love something, or someone, and love herself foremost. Maybe that's why when she looked in the mirror at night, even she turned away from what she saw.


End file.
